Two Months Time
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: William is leaving for two months until Christmas Eve, and Grell isn't taking it well... Though when William returns and Grell has gone beyond expectations of taking care of the office, the invite to the cafe for thank might just spark something between the two...


**It's Glow, back with another Grelliam one-shot! :D I do apologize for my massive absence; I've been really sick lately and have been in and out of the hospital for it, which is why I haven't been able to update much... So, here I have a massively fluffy one-shot that is an early Christmas present for all my fans! I love you all~! I hope this can somewhat make up for my absence!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and any other holiday you celebrate everyone~! You've all given me a great early Christmas gift of having so many wonderful fans. I **_**may **_**be able to squeeze in another Grelliam Christmas fanfic, or a GrellXSebastian one… maybe even both! Leave a review of which one-shot you'd prefer! This is why I've submitted this one earlier so you can all have a Christmas fic from me just in case I can't write one again this month.**

**So, with that said, let's get onto to our Christmas tale~!**

**HAZAAAARRRR!**

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_A-A whole two m-months… William?" Grell squeaked, already feeling the tears stabbing behind his eyes._

"_Yes, Sutcliff, now if you could please return to your desk and continue work," William's eyebrow twitched as he continued to fill out the endless paperwork on his desk._

"_B-But you can't! Something's going to happen and… and… and-" Grell's attempt at hiding his tears was poorly held as he proceeded to burst into sobs in the middle of William's office._

"_Grell Sutcliff, it is only two months, I'll be back on Christmas E-"_

"_Only?! Will! That's so long, though! Too long!" Grell sniffled, when William glanced up and met his subordinate's tearful gaze. The redhead was always so dramatic… but William did really hate to see him so upset. And though it never seemed like it, he actually did have a heart for Grell._

"_Come on, Sutcliff," William sighed, Grell gave a sniffle and sighed as he trailed behind William, at least going to be able to relax when he got to his beloved crimson office._

"_I expect things to be kept in order when I return and I won't have two months' worth of overtime from you?" William asked as he stopped inside Grell's bright red office, complete with black accenting furniture. Grell nodded solemnly before looking tearfully up at William in front of him, as he continued with his explanation, "I'll be heading off now,"_

"_G-Good bye, William, I'm really g-going to miss you…" He gave a quiet whisper, just enough for William to hear him. The older reaper nodded before turning around and walking as Grell watched after his life-long love, who didn't even look back once, or say good-bye, as he closed the door._

_**~*End Of Flashback*~**_

"It's good to be back to the regular office…" William sighed, thanking the taxi cab driver and stepping out of the carriage, glancing up at the tall dispatch building. He headed up the cement staircase and through the shining glass doors that must have just been polished. Suitcase in hand, he entered the building, only to be nearly blasted back out with shouts and calls of welcoming co-workers,

"Mr. Spears is back!"

"Good to see you back, Spears!"

"Hey boss!"

William returned the welcoming shouts with a quick nod to each reaper and a few muttered words of thanks, glancing around for one co-worker in particular. The one who had been most upset by William's leave… And now he wasn't even here to welcome his boss back.

Grell Sutcliff.

The flamboyant redhead had actually become the top of William's 'Most Missed' list he had found himself compulsively making during his departure and work trip.

"Glad to see you made it back ok, Mr. Spears!" The familiar voice of Ronald Knox made William turned around,

"Ah, Ronald Knox, just the person I was looking for, have you happened to see Sutcliff?" The young blonde raised an eyebrow, normally his boss treated Grell as though he was the most annoying thing on the earth, and now he was looking specifically for him? Ronald shook off the strange thought and shrugged,

"Last I saw him he was in his office… he's been there actually a lot lately,"

"Thank you, Knox, continue on your way," William nodded, adjusting his briefcase handle that was digging into his palm and glancing after the younger shinigami as he jogged off, obviously headed to the secretary area for his 'girlfriend of the week' as everyone else called it. He continued on through the white, dull halls of the familiar dispatch until he came to the door he could recognize from a million miles away. The reddish-brown cherry wood door with the swirled hand writing of '_Grell Sutcliff_' beneath the office number caused William to speed up his walking slightly and set his brief case beside the smooth, polished door- he'd grab it after he visited Grell a few moments. He silently opened the door, peeking inside to see a sight he thought he'd never see- ever:

The always slacking off Grell Sutcliff was bent over tons of paperwork, red pen in hand, completing the souls information before moving onto the next sheet.

"Sutcliff?" William had to clamp his jaw shut to keep it from gaping, the redhead jumped at the sudden voice and glanced up… only for William to see tired, weary eyes with dull shadow underneath and pale, sallow cheeks.

"Will... you're back~… I missed you," Grell gave a weary, half-hearted smile as his boss came towards his desk and peered at all the paperwork strewn across the desk and floor, some places even piled a foot high of completed paperwork.

"You did _all _this?" Grell gave a shy smile and allowed his gaze to flicker back downwards to the papers,

"You asked me to make sure all paperwork was done by the time you got back… The others decided since you were gone they could slack off as much as they wanted and just dumped it off, so I had to finish it… What kind of friend would I be to leave you with all this work when you just got back?" Grell asked, his smile quickly turning to a slight frown at how careless his co-workers had been.

"How long did this take you?" William asked, how on earth had he managed it all?

"Oh, only been working for the past 96 hours to get it finished before you got back…"

"Straight?" Grell nodded, he was personally starving and ready to just fall over on his desk and sleep, but he couldn't let William down. Even though reapers could go for periods of time without rest, four days was a long time… The raven haired reaper shook his head, trying to think of a way he could thank Grell for doing all the extra paperwork that had just been dumped on him, it didn't feel right leaving Grell to do everyone else's paperwork for two months and not do anything…

"Thank you, Grell," He heard Grell's slight gasp at his use of the red reapers first name, though he wanted to sound sincere for how much work Grell had gone through, "For doing all this work and beyond what was expected of you, I invite you to accompany me for coffee this evening after work," Grell's delicate eyebrows shot up at William's comment,

"I-I…" He stammered, still shocked by what his boss had just requested, "Of course I'll go with you, Will… you're very welcome." Grell nodded, too tired to even bother trying to hug William, or barely anything for that matter.

"It's the café just downtown, alright?" William asked, and Grell nodded, "Good, 10:00 tonight works perfect then," With that William started out the door,

"Goodbye, Will~…" Grell called, smiling to himself. Though with a glance at his completed paperwork and to the black leather couch in his office, kicking off his shoes, he decided to catch up on his beauty rest… After all, he had a date with William in 6 hours!

* * *

The bell jangled softly as Grell hesitantly stepped inside the small café, stamping his feet free of snow from the large park he'd just walked though. He smiled, inhaling the scents of French vanilla, cinnamon apple cider, the bitter black coffee William always drank, and the sweet scent of icing sugar that dusted the small dessert cakes like the snow outside.

_Christmas Eve… tomorrow's Christmas~! _Grell thought eagerly as he took a seat at one of the smaller tables at the back. He glanced at his watch to see William would arrive in about 5 minutes, allowing him to relax and fix his makeup and hair in the small compact mirror he wouldn't be caught _dead _without. Settling back with his favourite French Vanilla coffee, he hummed in wait for William. Glancing at his watch every five minutes, he began to get impatient when it was quarter after ten, William was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! He gave a huff of annoyance, deciding to wait a little longer for the raven-haired man he adored so much.

* * *

Grell set the money at his table with a slightly trembling hand, blinking against the tears that threatened to fall as he hurriedly left the café, it was now 11:30, and William still wasn't there. It was so unlike him though! He was always so serious and on time for everything, an hour and a half was unbelievable…

"Liar… He probably sent me here just to get me away from him for one night…" Grell stamped through the park, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Normally he was not one to cry in a situation, but when the one he loved and offered his complete heart to lied and did something like this, it really did break Grell's heart. He glanced up and couldn't help but smile at the mistletoe dangling from the archways that dotted along the sidewalk, but it still couldn't soothe how hurt he was…

"Insensitive, lying, up-tight bas- oomph!" Grell yelped as he slammed face first into something solid, and would have tumbled to his rear on the cold ground below had whoever it was not caught him with one arm, awkwardly holding him against them. He glanced up to meet acid green eyes and allowed his own identical ones to sharpen at who was holding him,

"Will! … where have you been?!" He snapped, giving William a hurt glare.

"Overtime, a demon attack on a London individual gave way to a good fight against the demon to get the soul, I apologize for being so late. I'll be paying for coffee tonight in apology," William sighed, noticing the tears that were still trailing down the little reaper's cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away, hearing a small gasp from Grell. The redhead had earlier shifted in William's arms to get more comfortable, giving a small shiver in the cold winter night air. William was about to shove him away, but when the small redheads teeth chattered and he shivered violently, he allowed Grell to stand snuggled against him.

"W-Will… can we g-go back home? It's r-really cold out here…" Grell's sharp teeth clattered together, though he gasped once more as William's other arm moved to wrap around him and shift him closer, finally warming him up somewhat. Grell glanced upwards at the roof of the arch they were standing under before giving a small smile, a sprig of jolly green mistletoe was tacked above William's head,

"Hey, Will~?"

"Yes?" The reply came somewhat stiffly; William wasn't exactly one for this… _snuggling _business…

"You said you're sorry for being late, can I have something else other than you paying for coffee…?" Grell asked, his citrus green eyes gleaming. William raised an eyebrow,

"And that is?" Grell tilted his head upwards again, signalling for William to follow his gaze who glanced back down at Grell with a small scowl when he spotted the mistletoe.

"No."

"Will… please…?" The green eyes clouded with sadness,

"I said _no_," William, somewhat irritated, though at the same time, he really did want to lean forward and press his own lips against Grell's soft, plush, inviting… his lips.

"But it's Christmas…" Grell pleaded, he sounded like a small, desperate child that had just broken their mother's favourite vase. William had no idea why, but he actually felt somewhat sorry for the redhead… Slowly and with slight hesitation, the taller reaper leaned down, Grell watching with wide eyes the whole time, though they quickly fluttered closed as William's lips were pressed against his. William was somewhat hesitant again to lean in, though when Grell's hands drifted up to drape over his shoulder and step closer, he found it was actually quite pleasant, not at all what he thought it would be. After a few long moments, William broke the kiss, pulling back to smile at Grell's whose eyes had opened again, before widening slightly.

_Will is smiling at me… __**me**__!_ Grell smiled back, though it was somewhat shy from what had just happened. William noticed the shy smile,

"Did you enjoy your early Christmas present?" He asked the silent redhead, and Grell nodded,

"It's sad to think that was my only Christmas present from you…" He responded, sounding somewhat upset. William raised an eyebrow,

"Who said I wouldn't do that again?"

"You… w-what?" Grell was growing confused; he thought William considered Grell the most annoying reaper in the entire realm. And here he was, standing under the mistletoe, receiving a kiss from William… Though all he was answered with was William's fingers gently tilting his chin and head up before a kiss was pressed to his forehead. The red reaper nearly purred as William then delivered a kiss to each cheek, and trailed a line of feather light kisses down the curve of Grell's jaw before stopping, receiving an impatient whine from Grell, though he noticed William's smirk before smiling himself and leaning in for his turn. Finally being more comfortable, William's arms wrapped around the petite redhead's waist and his gloved hands trailed through Grell's blood red hair. His tongue trailed along Grell's bottom lip who in turn parted his lips obediently, giving a small moan as William explored every crevice of his mouth. After what seemed like forever, the two broke away once more, Grell panting slightly.

"Thank you, Will…" He whispered, hugging himself once more to the taller reaper and smiling as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. In the distance, the clock tower could be heard chiming it's deep, musical bongs of midnight, signalling Christmas day. William gave a true smile and held Grell close,

"Merry Christmas, Grell,"

***explodes in massive fluff firework* I hope you guys all enjoyed that~! I had fun writing it as well, I apologize if anything was OOC, I still need practice… But thank you for reading and have a lovely Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, etc. and happy holidays~!**


End file.
